Fading Existence
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: A fellow officer has gone missing and it is not until the Military receives a tip that they find him. It is too late to help him, and to help them when the tide turns, he gives up everything, including his already fading existence.


Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything, and I decided to start my little mission with getting my on-the-back-burner stories onto the front burner with my favorite story. I'll be uploading the first chapter of each story and see which ones are the most popular. Those I will update frequently and hopefully finish within a few months, depending on how long they turn out. The other ones will be of second priority and be updated less frequently. However, I really want to work on these and all of my readers (and reviewers. Please don't lurk. Even simple 'great chapter!' or even 'hi!' I'll except, of course for the latter, I'd prefer a little more.) can help show your support by reviewing and inspiring me to write better and faster. So DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks!

I'm really proud of this one. It's kind of strange how this one came into existence. I thought of the first part of this in _very_ vague detail and then I decided that after imagining it a billion times, why not write it out so I won't lose it? Well, I had no plan for this, unlike my other stories where I have at least more than a few bullet points of ideas. This baby was created one sentence at a time. Literally. After writing one sentence, I thought, _'What next?'_ When I thought of what would be most interesting to me, I wrote down the sentence then stopped and had to think of what should happen next. Okay, I admit. There's a section somewhere in here where I spilled out at least three or four sentences in a row before having to stop and think again (oh the pain! XD ). I think I spent a whole week on it, though I only worked on it during school whenever I had any spare time either during or between classes. Wow, 15 pages typed and 17 written up. It just kept growing on me! Eep!

So yeah. Hope you all enjoy! It's a bit angsty, which I hadn't noticed until I read through it twice _AND_ one of my friends pointed it out to me. Whoops! Oh well. I still think it came out very awesome. Oh yeah, and please let me know if this isn't the right rating or something. And constructive criticism is welcome! Flames...I'll just feed them to my fire Wajas (check out my Waja cave! The link'll be in my profile. ^^)

I don't think I rambled this much before...huh...

I own Fullmetal Alchemist like Ed is tall. XD Yeah...not happening. (ducks random flying objects) "Love you Ed!" (ducks ...something I'm afraid of knowing... that looked _big_... O.o )

* * *

The room was dark and cold, the air thick with the nauseating smell of blood. Iron flooded their sensitive noses making them crinkle subconsciously in disgust. Cautiously they entered, weapons at the ready.

"Sir, are you positive-?" one soldier asked but was cut off by her superior's motion to stay quiet. Her red eyes glanced around, sharp and alert, her ears open and listening for any sign of encroaching danger. They stood there in silence as they waited for any sign of movement.

When there was none for many beats, he relaxed and took a step forward, only to pause as small pebbles and dirt fell onto his choppy, short black hair. He raised a hand to inspect the substance that had landed on his head and rubbed it between his white-gloved fingers.

"Just dirt, First Lieutenant." He assured. The First Lieutenant sighed and nodded, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach. Ever since they had received that anonymous tip on the whereabouts of one of their own, she had had a bad feeling about all of this. Especially once they had arrived to the indicated location.

Nothing spoke greater levels of sinistry than a supposed-to-be abandoned warehouse. It had become blatantly obvious just how incorrect that was when entering the building; brand new shiny locks, recently drawn alchemic traps that had caught many of their men off guard, and the alive though slightly malnourished animals and chimeras. All were restlessly trapped within the confines of their well-kept cages of superior design. It seemed even the strongest of the chimeras weren't able to escape; else they would have long before the military had even caught wind of this illegal underground chimera synthesizing plant's existence. Winding through corridors and down several stairways, they split off into small groups until it was just the two of them left to investigate the only remaining room.

Nothing but darkness and death permeated the air. But there was something else. Something almost unnoticeable except to those hardened by war and so forced to develop the ability to perceive it.

Hawkeye turned on her heel, her gun aiming towards the ceiling and closer to the door. Relying on instinct alone, she pulled the trigger.

And missed.

The Colonel responded to the shot and focused on the sound of scrabbling, something racing across, what he'd guessed were rocks, above. He snapped his fingers, his gloves creating a spark from the friction and the red stitching on the back lit up. The oxygen in the air was alchemically shifted into a denser cluster. In seconds the room brightened by the controlled fire and they caught a glimpse of the creature they were up against.

"Chimera." Mustang said as the flames died out, their temporary source used up. Though she couldn't easily be seen, Hawkeye nodded. Listening intently to the sounds of the chimera grasping and racing across the ceiling, she waited until she could pinpoint its location.

A soft but curt wind ruffled her bangs and instantly she knew. Both officers stood facing each other, aiming their choice weapons at the creature now on the ground between them. Mustang ignored the drop of sweat as it rolled down his face and focused on the problem at hand.

Just barely, by the dim light of the open door, he could see the chimera slowly approaching his First Lieutenant. Neither were in a position to attack without hurting the other. She would have to rely on her own self-defense until he could achieve a clear shot.

Hawkeye listened carefully, straining her ears for the claws clicking against the smooth, concrete floor. _There_.

Steady...

It was getting closer. Taking its damn sweet time.

Aim...

It was just feet away and she could shoot it now at such an angle that her commanding officer wouldn't be at risk of getting hurt.

–_clink– _

Something small and metallic fell to the floor, glinting faintly in the light they had. The chimera sat there, head tilted slightly to the side, long bangs covering its eyes from view. From what little she could see, it looked almost human. Almost, being that it had a long serpentine tail and skin draping down his spine and wrapping around his lower torso and hips, slightly altered limbs closer resembling a furry four-legged animal, and two feathery wings; one of which looked awfully uncomfortable in the way it bent at an awkward angle while the other was folded comfortably against its back. Its paws were adorned with massive claws that could easily tear apart flesh and bone. They were covered in a thin layer of dirt and she realized that was how it had been able to travel above them upside-down.

Like a puppy it pushed the small piece of metal with its over-sized claws closer to her, as though it wanted her to have it. Slightly unsettled by this display, she knelt down and reached for it, eyes never leaving the patiently waiting beast.

The moment her fingers wrapped around the object, her eyes widened. Hawkeye stood, staring at the empty bullet casing, then finally looked at the chimera. She had so many questions, such as why it had brought back the fallen metal sleeve that had once cased what could have hurt it. Unless it didn't know and decided to return it...?

No. There was more intelligence about it. Even if she couldn't see its eyes, she could easily see it by the way it held itself.

Too far distracted by the silent staring match between woman and beast, neither noticed the man until he had already snapped his fingers. Flames laughed and teased as they danced across the room to their target. Two heads snapped up at the sound and both ran, one towards the source, the other away.

"No! Roy stop!" Riza demanded as she grabbed his outstretched arm. He ceased the flames and raised and suspicious brow at her confusing actions.

"What the hell Riza?" He asked, not as her commanding officer but as her friend. Concern and frustration laced his words, threading through his tensed muscles.

"It's okay, Roy. It won't hurt us." His dark blue, almost black orbs eyed her warily before looking at the shaking creature huddled against the wall, its good wing only partially hiding its face from view. Roy gave her an incredulous look but his shoulders relaxed nonetheless. She smiled and turned to the frightened creature.

It peeked curiously out from behind its ruffled, discolored feathers as if a young child holding a blanket close. When she took a step in its direction it gripped the outer edge of its wing closer, a barrier of safety between itself and the scary humans.

These humans were different, though. There was an almost visible difference in their aura as compared to the regular two-legged keepers that always hurt it. They enjoyed seeing it writhe in pain and it had long ago stopped trying to fight back.

This particular female, however, appeared to be okay. Despite her original hostility, her scent carried her compassion and hidden kindness beneath her defensive predatory gaze. The male was reluctant but his strange fingers weren't raised as they had been before and it was relieved no more red monsters would be chasing after it.

Riza calmly approached the half-hiding chimera, hands up in a gesture of peace. Its rapid intake and releases of breaths slowed as she approached, her smile so beautiful and mother-like. Orbs of cherry red locked onto it and ever so slowly the protective wing slid away.

Tears pooled and fell, her hands suddenly over her open mouth as her wide eyes took in the tragic sight before her. The Colonel's gaze grew in its concern as he caught the jerky movements of her shoulders and the faint sounds of what he guessed were sobs.

"Riza?" He made his way to her side, ignoring the chimera watching her inquisitively as he placed a hand on her quaking shoulders. Without warning she buried her face into his chest and he let her soak his jacket as he rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Riza-"

"Oh gods, Roy." She sniffled, pulling away to look over his shoulder at the confused chimera. "I-I think I f-found him." Roy's eyes widened. What? No! It couldn't- But he was only-

It, no, _he_ became impatient and lightly pressed against the First Lieutenant's leg to comfort her the only way he knew how. A worried whimper escaped his throat, sending a chill racing down their spines. His tail circled their feet, loose but firmly close as if to embrace them. Riza took a deep breath, the thin skins over her eyes closed as she gathered herself.

After a moment she let it out and Roy reluctantly released his hold on her as she turned to face the chimera. Their once fellow soldier. Friend. Like a mother to their progeny, she knelt down and grabbed his scaly shoulders with care.

"It's okay, Edward." She nearly choked on her words. Strength she didn't know she still had after what she had just learned swelled from the depths of her soul as she straightened her own shoulders and squared her jaw. With a stronger tone, she said,

"We're here now and we'll take care of you." His barely visible slitted golden eyes beneath the fringe of long, blond bangs, sharpened at her declaration. Recognition of her words then realization of their meaning coursed through his veins. Frantically he shook his head, backing up a few inches just out of reach.

"Why not, Edward?" She asked gently, hoping to hear an answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and merely shook his head again. Mustang glanced between them, brows furrowed into a contemplative frown.

"Is it because of Alphonse?" He hit the mark, apparently, as Ed's body froze, even the tip of his otherwise twitchy tail. Moment passed and finally he nodded, head bent and eyes averted. When Hawkeye just stood there, unsure of how to convince him to come with them, Roy had an idea and stepped forward.

"Edward," Hearing his name falling from the lips of a man who rarely said his given name, it caught his attention. "You've been missing for...how many months?" He asked the woman behind him. Snapped out of her racing thoughts, the First Lieutenant answered, "Um, about three, almost four months now, sir." Roy turned back and nearly smirked and the 'and your point is?' look his subordinate-turned-chimera was giving him.

"My point is, Alphonse has been worried sick. No wait," He amended thoughtfully, "beyond worried sick. He's barely eaten, slept, or talked since the day you were declared missing." Edward's eyes were wide as he absorbed what he'd been told.

Al...

Grimacing at the effort, Ed cleared his throat and attempted to communicate verbally. His rough and guttural voice was closer to growling than actually speaking, but it would have to do. "Take-" He gestured vaguely to himself. "h'm." He didn't miss their winces and even agreed with them. He'd only tried speaking once since becoming a chimera. Had it not been for his urgent need to see his little brother again, he would have spared his vocal cords from being nearly torn apart by the effort of speech.

Roy nodded and started walking towards the door when he stopped to face them. "Sir," Riza continued to watch Edward as she spoke. "how will we keep him safe from the military labs?" Roy winced. He hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like when Edward was human and he could waltz around and walk freely among other humans. He would be wanted for experiments and testing to "further chimera research", though Roy suspected the scientists got more joy out of torturing chimeras in their experiments than safely learning from them.

He nodded and called out to one of the enlisted soldiers, murmuring orders into their ear. With a firm salute, they turned heel and raced off, leaving the three alone. Mustang sighed and slowly walked back, stopping at Riza's side, hands in his pockets. "We should be clear to leave in five." The Colonel informed them. The nervous waver in his voice didn't go unnoticed, but Hawkeye stayed silent.

Edward walked up to him and sat there, watching the man with his head tilted to the side. It took the two soldiers at moment for the look to register as confused and curious. "You're not...human anymore, Edward." Roy said through a long, deep release of breath. Ed nodded absently, lightly flicking a feather on his good wing. "We'll need to sneak you out so no one sees you. From what I've seen you're a successful chimera, and the Military will want to get their grimy, greedy hands on you if they find out."

This time Ed nodded with understanding, even a little fear, if his hunched shoulders were any indication. "Don't worry, Edward. We'll get you ou-" Footsteps stopped just outside the door and the soldiers turned simultaneously to see who had ventured back in despite orders.

"Wonderful." The man whispered as he took a step closer. He nearly lost his footing as he stumbled back, away from the snarling chimera. Shakily he adjusted his glasses, his wide, crazed eyes hidden in shadow.

"What marvelous work these people have done." Growling continued and only a firm hand on Ed's shoulder kept him from advancing.

"But-" Ed started to complain a whine mixed in with his almost non-words. Roy shook his head and briefly tightened his grip before releasing it. Turning his attention to the mysterious person against the wall, the Colonel demanded, "State your name."

In response to the undeniable authority, he bounced upright from the wall and nervously cackled, unnerved by the ironic coldness from the Flame Alchemist. "Why, I'm the leading scientist of Chimera Research."

Roy narrowed his eyes. Damn. This complicated things.

"You failed to answer my question." Riza took her cue and raised her gun. For good measure she released the safety and cocked the gun, her expression equally as frigid as she waited for orders or a reason to fire.

The scientist gulped and pulled at the collar of his turtleneck, his hidden eyes darting between the threats and his goal. "Demitri Perto." came the simple but distant reply.

"Why are you here? I gave strict orders for this area to be evacuated." Perto either ignored him or hadn't even heard him at all as he slinked his way over to the chimera, mesmerized by its nearly perfect form. The only thing outwardly wrong with it was the slightly deformed wing. On closer inspection it appeared to have been broken and healed wrong. That could easily be fixed with surgery...

A wall of fire seared the air between Perto and them, stopping the man in his tracks. White sleeved arms instinctively came up to protect his face, and in that moment of distraction he was caught by the front of his shirt. Cautiously he opened one then both eyes, gulping at the close proximity of a slightly altered but very human face.

"No mo're." Edward grated out, the twitching of a few muscles the only indication of his pain. His sharp claws tore holes through the relatively thick white lab coat and the shirt below. Perto became increasingly aware of the sharp talon-shaped barbs against his chest.

Taking his chances, Perto slapped on a smug smirk and said with his hands up as if to calm the chimera, "Now, now. If you hurt me the Military will throw you into the worst lab, where all the dissection takes place."

Roy glared at the twisted man's visible glee at the idea of cutting open some poor creature and examining their insides. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"He's right, Edward. Please let him go." The First Lieutenant said kindly.

Unable to resist the wonderful, soothing tone, Ed released his grip and walked over to Riza. But not before giving the man a feral growl, his sharp teeth glinting in the artificial light.

"Edward, hmm? So you knew him before the transmutation?" Perto asked, the irritating smugness now replaced by genuine intrigue. Ed sat restlessly on his haunches, slitted golden eyes locked in a glare on the annoying man. "What relevance does that-?"

"I have studied hundreds of chimeras, mostly just animal mixes. But there were a few human based chimeras I had the honor of examining." He laughed with a wicked humor that died just as fast as it had bubbled up. "The fact that he can talk, though limited as it is, shows high brain power normally lost when mixed with a being of lesser intelligence."

Edward's tail flicked in impatience.

"From what I've seen alone, this chimera is even more...complete, than Tucker's." Golden eyes widened as vague images filled his half buried mind. He tried to stop them, but even as he lay on the ground, paws covering his eyes, he couldn't block out the sounds that went with them. A whimper refocused their attention away from each other and back to the cowering chimera. Roy and Riza fell to their knees, each trying to comfort Edward.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Roy tried. He looked up at Riza when he got just another whimper. She pursed her lips, her gaze darting across his body as if it held clues as to the torment raging through him. Finally he looked up with tears in his eyes and said in a whisper,

"Ni...na." Their eyes softened and Riza leaned down, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. He burrowed his face into her neck and wiped his wet face on her lapel of her military-issue jacket. Roy sighed, standing up as Riza continued to slowly stroke the keening chimera's hair.

A fierce, cold look devoid of emotion overtook his face, scaring the scientist to the point of backing away with each step the Colonel took closer. His back met the wall and it was all he could do not to slide down to the floor and huddle like a frightened dog. Had he had a tail, it would have been between his legs.

Mustang stopped mere feet away and said in a low, dangerous voice, "Mention that name again and I will make sure no one can recognize your remains." Perto visibly swallowed and nodded meekly. With that settled, the Colonel turned back to the other two occupants of the room.

The crying had softened to sniffles, muffled against Riza's jacket. Sharp talons that could easily rip through flesh dangled out of reach, the paw itself clutched loosely in one of her callused hands. He took comfort in the human and very humane contact. A stark difference of what he had been given for the past few months. Soothing sounds vibrated through his changed body, a peace to his personal Hell.

Slowly she pulled away. Ed panicked, thinking she was going to hit him or leave him for showing such weakness. Why wouldn't she? The others had. But, he reasoned, she was different. Much different from the other two-legged creatures. Her soft smile and lingering, reassuring hand on his head was proof of that.

"Alright, Mr. P-"

"It's _Doctor_ Perto." Roy shot him a dirty look and his mouth snapped shut. "Either way you're going to give Edward a preliminary examination." Both Ed and Hawkeye looked up at him, one confused, one surprised.

"But sir-" Dark eyes watched Ed idly scrape the floor, carving deeper and deeper gouges with each stroke. "Apparently this man has experience with chimeras and can tell us if something is wrong. Without having to send him to a lab." Roy added with emphasis over his shoulder.

Perto grumbled but got to his feet and made his way over. He approached in the same way the First Lieutenant had but had to stop when Edward started growling at him. Exchanging looks with the Colonel, Hawkeye sighed and bowed his head to Ed's level.

"Please calm down, Edward." She said softly. "He's not going to do anything but make sure you aren't hurt anywhere." The growls faded slowly, fizzling out into nothing. Dr. Perto took this as his cue to continue forward.

After forty or so long minutes of testing his joints and checking for any lesions or abrasions, he sat back on his heels and wiped his brow. Roy stopped his pacing and walked over. "Is he-"

"Yes," The scientist drawled, "he's fine, amazingly so. The only thing remotely wrong is a fixable broken wing." The light of excitement reentered his azure eyes. "This is the finest chimera I have ever seen, Colonel. Every joint, the wings included, are in perfect working order. If he has hollow bones like a bird he could very well fly. Once the bad wing is fixed and healed, of course. And those talons." He whispered appreciatively. "Thick and sharp but not too bulky. His hands and feet-turned-paws are very well built. Not merely reshaped but almost completely altered to support his weight."

He placed a hand on his chin, taking the Colonel's place in pacing, his gate slow and thoughtful in contrast to Roy's fast and impatient strides.

"From the rotation of his limbs, it suggests standing both on all floors and on two legs, though standing upright may be difficult considering the shape of his back legs. His tail..." The man rambled off, eyes narrowed as he talked to himself, spouting theories and explanations. When he noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him blankly he stopped.

"Yes, well," Perto cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. "if I could take him to a lab, I could get more-"

"No!" Mustang barked. Lowering his voice slightly he repeated, "No. I will not allow Fullmetal to become some deranged experiment. I've seen the inside of those labs." He stated darkly, eyes seeing not them but memories. Before he could fall too deep, he forced himself back to the present. "He is not being sent to one of those labs." Roy's tone was final and the scientist sighed in defeat.

"Very well. But know this is not easy for me. I've dreamed of the day I would get to examine a perfect chimera. Well, close to perfect." He trailed off again, muttering to himself as he gave the chimera another look-over. Riza watched him carefully. In case he tried anything.

"Odd." Perto murmured, catching the two soldiers' attention.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Roy asked, nearly demanding. Riza glanced up at her superior. Since when did he panic, even if it was about someone's health who was close to him? Strange...

"It's nothing to be alarmed about." Perto answered as he picked up one of Edward's paws, much to the chimera's annoyance. Fingers poked and podded, separated and moved each individual talon. Then like lightening he was examining the wings then tail. The two officers stood back and watched. Was there something wrong that he just wasn't telling them? Did he find something?

Perto jumped to his feet and walked a complete circle around the slightly peeved former State Alchemist. "For the sake of my sanity tell us what-"

"These people were meticulous." Mustang blinked. "This," he spread his arms in the direction of Edward, "wasn't done in one transmutation, but several separate ones." Ed lowered his head and nodded in agreement.

"How can you tell?" Riza asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on Edward's head. He smiled and leaned into the touch. Perto looked between the First Lieutenant and the chimera curiously. Though closer to a child in behavior, this once human being was still that. Human, despite physical changes and perhaps slight mental influences.

But he could still be afraid, need to be comforted, and capable of being happy. Very real human emotions. Perhaps he was different than the rest. This revelation only made him more eager to find out how so. If he wanted this to work in his favor, he would have to bide his time and earn their trust.

Carrying on with his explanation, Perto said, "The precision and details of the changes to his body are too...perfect for a single transmutation." Mustang nodded, a hand cupping his chin in thought.

Meanwhile Riza was sitting on the floor, Edward's head in her lap as he lay beside her. Absently she stroked his hair. It was amazing how silky his hair was despite not having a real bath in months. Considering the water stains on the ground, his captors must have merely thrown water on him in place of washing.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She whispered softly. Ed lifted his head and looked up at her, his eyes telling her everything. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Her smile widened, eyes softening, and she continued to per his hair. He relaxed back onto her lap and succumbed to the wonderful sensations radiating from his scalp.

Silence filled the room, broken only by their exhaled breaths. Roy's broad chest expanded as he drew in air and a metallic tang planted itself in his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose, wondering when that smell had disappeared and why it was suddenly back with avengeance.

Clamping his nose, Roy asked, "What the died in here?" Missing the sarcasm, Edward answered simply, "Food."

Dark eyes scanned the even darker room. Unable to see more than a few feet away from the thin light, he resorted to snapping his fingers. Small, harmless flames hung in the air around the room just above eye level. In the moment they began to burn, Roy had to resist the urge to cease the alchemy holding the needed components together.

Blood, fresh and dry, stained the walls, those higher up frozen in time in the middle of reaching for the floor. Splatters of the crimson liquid lower to the ground sat in pools just below their birth place on the wall.

The humans, soldier and scientist alike, slowly traced the wall of the room, bile and fear bubbling up like acid from deep in their gut. Swallowing the vile substance down his suddenly dry throat, the Colonel returned his attention to the silent chimera.

"What-" He had to swallow again. "What did you say?" Edward's eyebrows formed a low 'V' as his head tilted in confusion. Riza cupped his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

Slowly, as though talking to a child, "Edward," Her gaze was calm but urgent for an answer, "why are there blood stains...on the wall?"

When he didn't answer, instead looking away, she tried again. "What...was your food?" _Please, _please_ don't say... _

"'ny-th'ng." That wasn't good enough. They needed to know.

_That isn't the smell of raw meat. Oh no. That's the smell of rotting meat. But not because it was laying around. _She recalled the trails of blood and shivered. _Whatever it was, it was moving before it died._

A choked cough came from their left, temporarily shifting their attention away from their problem. Until Perto spoke they thought they would have at least a few minutes reprieve. They shouldn't have let themselves believe it would work out in their immediate favor for once.

"You'd think by now I'd be more used to seeing pieces of once living things, considering my current occupation." He sneered through his grimace. Not waiting for a retort he knew was coming, he gracefully stepped aside.

A gasp involuntarily escaped Mustang's lips. Was that a – _oh gods it is._

An arm, drained of blood and chewed almost beyond recognition.

Riza looked up and in her shock her grip slackened. Edward used this opportunity to escape, jumping to the side of the room opposite of the mangled flesh. Roy spun around, staring emotionlessly at the shaking chimera.

"That was a human arm, Edward." He stated, deceptively calm. Black bangs fell over his eyes, obscuring them from view as he bowed his head. His fisted hands faintly shook but the anger radiating off of him was nearly palpable.

"You..._ate people_.?" Roy asked, voice barely above a whisper. Ed whimpered, backing away until his tail hit the wall. Instinctively he pulled his wings around him, as though it would shut out the cause of his fear. Mustang's head snapped up, revealing eyes as raging as the fire he controlled.

"You ate _human beings_!"

"Only food!" Edward cried out, tears falling freely down his pale, flushed cheeks. He ignored the pain in his tail as he pressed himself flat against the wall, trying in vain to escape the controlled wrath he foolishly thought would never be aimed his way again. Why should these humans be any different?

Oh that's right! He did know why.

This angry man was usually smug, calm, and in control. He had always helped him and his brother in some way or another to find...something...and this woman, hard, kind, and protective. He knew she cared. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, where kindness seemed to be considered a weakness in the Military, he knew with every small thing she did for them, offer a smile, change the topic if she sensed tension, threaten the Colonel inconspicuously by cleaning her gun right in front of him...

Yelling snapped him out of his divergent thoughts. "How can you say that were only food! They were _human be_-"

A frustrated roar, deep and dangerous echoed throughout the room. It felt so powerful those standing had to widen their stance so as to not fall over. Roy was the first to lower his hands from his ears, watching the panting chimera.

"Lis'n...t'me." He breathed out, forcing himself to push past the flares of pain like thousands of needles shooting through his vocal cords with every word he forced through his lips. "'nly food ...I h'd." Edward sobbed, a paw over his face, a single slitted eye peaking through his splayed-out claws.

He glanced over to Riza and had to close his eyes, sorrow and something unrecognizable seizing him. That fear. That pity and hate and surprise. He couldn't stand seeing it anymore. In the past he had loathed such looks. No wasn't any different, except he understood the 'why' in this case and he couldn't blame them at all one bit.

"Hmm. This seems to be a problem." remarked the scientist matter-of-factly. Riza pulled her hand away from her mouth, eyes never leaving the very upset chimera as she spoke.

"And why is that?" She shook her head, cursing the shakiness of her voice. Perto stepped closer, hands behind his back.

"Well," he rocked back and forth on his feet. Heel, ball, toe. Toe, ball heel. "this chimera, in the lowest level, in the far back of the building opposite of the front entrance, was placed here for reasons now more obvious."

There was a pause before he continued. "He's not only carnivorous but feasts on human flesh." He flashed the unsettled Colonel a smug smirk, very much like the soldier's own, though darker. Mustang's returning glare almost made the scientist wet himself but he held firm.

"I mean, it's not his fault." Perto said nonchalantly. "His captors obviously had to be the ones who threw these poor, unsuspecting people in here." He said mockingly sympathetic, sticking out his lower lip to add to the effect. To whom, no one was sure. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that he tore them apart limb from limb, murdering them then devouring them without complaint."

In a flash he was on the ground, a heavy weight on his chest. Distracted by the angry chimera tackling the scientist, no one noticed a small, rectangular box skidding into the shadows. Edward growled, his talons piercing flesh in his rage. Low growls reverberated through his shaking body, eyes wide and teeth bared.

"N'v'r cho-ees." Through the pain laughter bubbled up through Perto's throat, erupting into something deranged.

"There's always a choice, Edward." The man sneered. "You just made the wrong one. You gave into your instincts and proved even now just how dangerous you are." The blond stiffened, face draining of blood as the words sank in.

He stared at the dirty ground, not hearing the sudden footsteps approaching him nor feeling when something thick and stiff was placed around his neck with a click. A sharp yank brought him back to reality and by the time he realized he was being dragged away, he was passing the doorway.

Frantically he fought the leash, pulling at the collar only succeeding in tearing deep gouges in his neck. Blood poured downward in rivulets but he didn't care. There were a few times he overpowered the several large men who were trying to take him away but each and every time they managed to grab his leash again.

"No! Le' goooo!" Ed screamed desperately, reaching for the only to people who had treated him like a human being.

"Edward!" Riza yelled. She pulled at her restricted arms, placed behind her by abnormally strong hands. Roy was facing the same problem but he was more focused on glaring at the smug scientist being helped up to his feet.

Dusting off his coat, he smirked up at the two soldiers. "If you swear never to speak of this and...'forget' this ever happened," he fixed the slanted glasses on his nose. "then I promise to be gentle with him."

Perto watched the chimera and every second that passed he grew more and more excited. After assuring his other guards he was fine, he bent down to pick up the small object that had flown from his grip when he was forced to the ground. Holding it up he grinned like a child with chocolate.

"Aren't radios amazing? So small and easy to hide." They watched, eyes slowly widening in realization as he placed his hands behind his back, just as he had minutes before.

"You...you fucking _bastard_!" Roy growled, finally fighting against the guard holding him. His shoulders ached as he pulled but he didn't relent in his struggle. The guard holding him quickly grew tired of this unamusing game and yanked the man back.

_Hard._

Everyone paused momentarily as they heard a sickening pop followed by a scream. Riza used the minor distraction to her advantage and kicked her guard in the groin, releasing his hold on her.

Swiftly she pulled out her guns hidden between her pants and the small of her back and smacked her superior's guard with one, knocking him away. Mustang collapsed to his knees, grasping his upper arm, face contorted in agony.

Through one eye, the other tightly clamped shut, he met a worried golden pair and he offered the best comforting smile he could manage in his agony. He had never really been very good at helping others on an emotional level, but by the look on the blond's face, he had at least helped a little. Their eyes broke contact, slicing across the dark, dank room over to the mad man.

"Get this dangerous chimera to the lab and prep him for testing." Roy grunted in frustration and raised his good hand, the other immobilized for the moment. He pressed his thumb and middle finger together and with great pressure he moved them in opposite directions, causing friction and heat. A spark formed, leaping from the still air and traveling its predetermined path straight to the guards holding the leash. The thick strap melted and snapped.

Edward lept forward, blending into the shadows. Only Roy and Riza heard the sound of crunching rock and scraping claws, the others still too focused on the fact their most valuable possession had just escaped.

"Find him and knock him out! I don't want any more precious time wasted." Perto barked, fists clenched to the point his knuckles were white. He remained by the door and kept a careful lookout while somehow managing to glare at the two officers at the same time.

Out of nowhere one of the guards swung his arm, slamming his massive bulk into the back of Riza's head from behind. She fell like a sack of potatoes, knocked out cold. Roy cursed under his breath but did nothing else. There was really nothing else he _could_ do through the haze of pain that lanced through his nerves like liquid fire every time he shifted his dislocated shoulder in the slightest. All he could do was hiss between ragged breaths, his good hand now clutched tightly around his other shoulder to keep it still.

"Really, Colonel, this could have all been avoided if you had just let us take him." The irritatingly smug voice said. For a moment Perto stared into the darkness, watching for any sign of movement. When there was none, he sighed and called out, signaling at his remaining guard in the room to be ready.

"Come with us now, Edward, and we'll spare these pathetic humans of yours." The guard pulled out his gun from its holster with a expert flourish, keeping it in plain sight even as he placed the barrel against Mustang's temple. A whimper resounded from the depths of the darkness and much to Roy's horror a blur of gold landed not feet from his face.

"No! Pleasss..." He took a step forward only to pause in alarm as the hammer of the gun was pulled back.

In a gold curtain he bowed his head in such heart breaking defeat that if it were in any other circumstances Roy would have pushed aside everything to hold and comfort him. The fire in those eyes, the wild, unadulterated ferocity he had loved to the point of bordering admiration was being extinguished right before his very eyes. Slow, painful, and he was helpless, unable to do a thing.

Roy watched as the blond looked up at the guard then back at him and gave him one final smile. A smile worth a thousand, no, _million_ suns and oh _gods _he wished this was a dream. _A nightmare. _

And then it was gone, fading, vanishing as the former Fullmetal Alchemist turned to face the man who would forever change his life for the worst, a path most likely no better than the four months here. Guilt tore at his heart and he couldn't look, couldn't watch as Edward willingly accepted a new leash, the real thing as supposed to the metaphorical Military one all alchemists of the state received. This was real and it wasn't right.

He couldn't take it, couldn't keep his eyes open any longer...but he couldn't get himself to look away. Tears fell of their own accord and he let them. Nothing could hold them back. Not now and maybe not ever. Once again he had failed one of his subordinates and that only drove the stake in deeper, crippling him further, rooting him to the spot.

Time seemed to slow.

He heard the feint rattling of the gun, the snap of holster cover as it closed over the replaced gun, the footsteps of the guard as he helped his fellow guard and walked out together.

Each tick of the seconds from his state-issued State Alchemist pocket watch clipped at his hip, so loud and metallic he stopped counting the seconds and just...existed.

It all raced back to him, these pure seconds of life, and the fading clicks of heels followed by the unmistakable tickles of talons against stone echoing in his ears before his consciousness, too, finally faded.

* * *

Please leave a review! I'd like to know what you think of this. Any constructive critisicm or a simple 'great chapter' are all welcome with open arms. (I suddenly had a disturbing mental image of Havoc's thoughts of how Armstrong's sister would look like, running through the field of flowers and shaking the ground with each step. /shivers/)

Sooo...how about virtual cookies...? I like cookies. They make me happy. CHOCOLATE! I want some now...I feel strangly hyper despite little to no sugar today. Wierd! O.o


End file.
